1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object contour detection device and method, and more particularly to a device and method for obtaining an object contour information by capturing an object image through a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A general camera can only be used to capture a planar image of an object, and the planar image cannot be used to obtain three dimensional contour information of the object.
Taiwan Patent No. M373507 discloses a stereoscopic vision panoramic matching device, comprising a gaze stereoscopic photography system, a signal processor electrically connected to the gaze stereoscopic photography system and receiving primary images from the gaze photography system. The stereoscopic vision panoramic matching device includes two cameras, where two optical axes of the two cameras are intersected with each other at the same point.
Taiwan Patent No. M364920 discloses an infrared light source three-dimensional human's face identification device, including a stereoscopic camera configured with a left camera used for capturing a left image and a right camera used for capturing a right image, an infrared light source providing illumination for the stereoscopic camera, and an image processor electrically connected to the stereoscopic camera and matching the left image with the right image to form a three-dimensional image.
The both technologies of the Taiwan patents mentioned above need utilize two cameras and can then obtain the stereoscopic image information of an object.